


Harry Potter x My Hero Academia Prompt 002

by HarvestMoonBeam



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Genderbending, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Rule 63, Slow Burn, Yandere Dabi (My Hero Academia), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonBeam/pseuds/HarvestMoonBeam
Summary: Inside are details for a fanfiction story where fem! Harry Potter, her godson Teddy Lupin, and Andromeda Black are transported to the My Hero Academia universe.Feel free to check out all the optional information within if you are in need of a story idea.Leave a comment if you want to run with this concept so we can check out your work once it's posted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952638
Kudos: 12





	Harry Potter x My Hero Academia Prompt 002

**Story Details**

**S** **eries** **:** Harry Potter x My Hero Academia

 **Main Character(s)** **:** Aloe Potter (fem! Harry Potter), Teddy Lupin, & Andromeda Tonks

 **Aloe's Potential Love Interest(s):** Takami Keigo/Hawks 

**Additional tags** **:** _Female Harry Potter, Phoenix Hybrid Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Canon Divergence_ _, Slow-Burn Romance_

 **Other Additional tags (depending on adopting writer)** **:** _Yandere Dabi, Alive! Dobby, Andromeda Black/?_

* Aloe "Ally" Potter (Fem!Harry), Andromeda Tonks, and Teddy Lupin either travel to Japan or end up magically transported to the MHA universe 1-2 years after Voldemort was defeated. How and why they end in up in another country or an alternate universe is up to the writer.

* If the writer wants they can also be accompanied by Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher.

* For reasons they don't fully understand, Fawkes has magically fused himself with Aloe.

  * Perhaps this could be the inciting incident that leads to their exodus? And also the mode of [global/inter dimensional] transportation?
  * She now has all the powers of a phoenix: wings enabling her to fly, strong enough to carry several times her own weight, fire based powers/heat resistance, fiery teleportation, healing phoenix tears, etc. I'd suggest consulting the Harry Potter wiki if you want to be reasonably accurate.
  * Her magical core is also greatly enhanced, but it resulted in her experiencing bouts of accidental magic again (think random intervals of overcharged/undercharged spells, hair trigger emotional response, etc.). After settling into their new lives in Japan/the MHA universe Aloe needs to train in order to better control her new abilities/power level. Try to be wary of making her too OP.
  * Fawkes' presence is still in her mind. In addition to guiding her through her new state, he could be the pervy little imp on her shoulder regarding her mixed thoughts/feelings about Hawks XD
  * Aloe also develops great heat resistance.



* Aloe is 19 and Teddy is slightly aged up to already be 3 years old at the beginning; they eventually turn 20 and 4 respectively during the story. Andromeda is somewhere in her 40s, but looks somewhat younger due to witches/wizards having slowed aging (often mistaken to be in her mid-late 30s).

* Upon learning about Aloe's powers, Endeavor approached Andromeda in order to suggest an arranged marriage between Aloe and his sons Natsuo or Shoto (when the latter is of legal age & out of school). His presumptuous behavior resulted in him being jinxed to emit glitter and fluorescent pink fire for over a week. Suffice to say Aloe and Andromeda are not fans of this particular hero (ironic given that he's Hawks favorite).

* **Random Ideas** =

  1. Andromeda opens a small shop where she and Aloe sell elixirs for health and wellness products, as well as herbs, spices, tea leaves, coffee beans. The shop also has a small adjacent cafe' where they make/serve edibles.
  2. If idea one is used _and_ it is written that HP and MHA is all part of the same universe, consider having them travel eastwards across Europe, parts of the Middle East, India, and Asia for almost a year before they settle down in Japan. Their time on the road was spent sightseeing and thoroughly researching all the potion and food ingredients they serve in their shop. 
  3. Jean Grey/Phoenix from the X-Men is referenced at one point, like maybe Aloe could use the name Jean Grey as an alias.
  4. Eventual Andromeda + [censored until adopted/gifted]



* Be it learning about her through rumor, media exposure, the League of Villains, or meeting each other by random chance, Dabi becomes increasingly obsessed with Aloe. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be one idea for a HP x MHA crossover fanfic, but I couldn't make up my mind in regards to how old fem!Harry and Teddy were going to be, so it ended up being divvied into 3 different ideas (again). Each one has fem!HP with a different name/age, different romantic pairing options, Teddy being either his canon age or at least in his toddler years, etc.
> 
> One of the many random ideas floating around for this crossover was a Luna Lovegood x Jin Bubaigawara/Twice pairing. I like to think that her odd but mellow/knowing personality would be quite a balm on his conflicted mind. She would have met him before he ended up being recruited by Giran to join the League of Villains and Jin would have naturally gravitated towards her since he felt so much calmer around her. Being welcomed and accepted by her extended little family of fem!Harry and Teddy as part of their group was an added bonus.
> 
> Then the ideas became too numerous for one single project and were separated into different parts/combinations. For the first HP x MHA prompt I really liked the thought of having those two guys from the Shie Hassaikai given a better lease on life since there isn't a lot material like that (yet), so the Luna x Twice pairing ended up being dropped. Reform too many villains and there's no one to be in direct conflict with.
> 
> It was briefly added into this prompt, but with Luna written to be 18 and Jin being in his early 30s, that was too much of an age gap. So I edited it out and hereby wish good luck to any other fanfic writer out there that wants to run with that little thought bubble. Look forward to seeing how that crossover pairing is handled.
> 
> There is exactly one more HP x MHA crossover left, this one with fem!Harry being highschool age and Teddy roughly a year or so old.
> 
> Have yet to decide if that one will be posted next or if I will be posting a different prompt/adoptable story idea.
> 
> These prompts are meant to be free to reference, stand-alone story ideas for another writer to adopt and use.
> 
> If you are interested in running with any of these ideas, please leave a comment stating as much so we can check out your work! ^o^
> 
> If you are curious about what other concepts are on the backburners, feel free to inquire in the comments. I will answer as best as I can can depending on how much work is done on any of them.
> 
> Harry Potter x My Hero Academia Prompt #2 out of 3
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Nasty remarks by Trolls will be blocked. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.


End file.
